


Displaced (Re-Write)

by PBlack2019



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBlack2019/pseuds/PBlack2019
Summary: When Alpha Team of Young Justice gets sent to an alternate dimension, the rest of the team and Justice League has to struggle to get them back. Add to that, Alpha Team trying not to get captured by this new dimensions Justice League, and trying to find a way home, you have a pretty chaotic situation.I can't write summaries.Basically, one half of Young Justice gets sent to the Justice League dimension.This is going to be EXTREMELY AU. Read inside to figure out HOW AU it is.





	1. An Unfortunate Predicament

“Talking regularly”

‘Talking through Coms’

_“Talking through the Mind link”_

 

**Young Justice Universe - Bioship**

 

‘Alpha Team, come in.’ The voice filtered through the Bioship, and all of the small talk died down.

‘We are here, Nightwing. What’s happening?’ Kaldur’ahm, also known as Tidal, answered quickly.

‘We’re picking up some unusual Energy Signatures about a mile from your location, I know you’re tired, but can you guys check it out?” Everyone in the ship groaned. They had just finished a long mission taking down several villains from Gotham, including Joker, Two Face, and Cluemaster. The only thing the group wanted to do was to sleep.

‘Yeah, we’ve got it Nightwing. We’ll report back in when we find the source of the Energy.’ Tidal spoke his consent and the team sighed before stretching their tired limbs.

‘Thanks, sending you the Coordinates now.’ Tidal turned to Miss Martian, who was steering the ship.

“You heard him, let’s go.” Miss M nodded and quickly steered the Bioship in the direction of the strange energy.

**__ **

**Young Justice Universe – Bioship: Somewhere in Texas**

**  
**

 

“This is where the energy seems to be coming from.” Red Robin confirmed, looking at the blinking red dot on his holocomputer. “Tide?” He looked at the leader.

“Alright, Miss M, link us up.” The Martian nodded.

 _“Everyone here?”_ Tidal asked.

 _“Miss M, connected, obviously.”_ The girl smiled sheepishly as the others chuckled.

 _“Kryptonite.”_ The Half Kryptonian nodded.

 _“Red Robin.”_ The Batkid closed his holocomputer and started running checks on his equipment.

 _“Kâsita, reporting for duty sir!”_ The girl grinned and saluted before throwing her hood up over her red hair, shadowing her domino mask and checking her equipment.

 _“Kid Flash! Ready to crash the mode!”_ The brunet speedster pumped a fist into the air.

  _“Wonder Girl, ready to kick some ass.”_

 _“Okay team, here’s the plan. Kryptonite, Red Robin, Kâsita, Kid Flash, you’re team A. You check this area.”_ He gestured to the map Miss M had pulled up which had the Energy’s location circled in red. _“Miss M, Wonder Girl, and I will be team B. We’ll check here. Stealth mode, team.”_ He gestured to the other half of the map. Everyone nodded in agreement, switched on their stealth modes and the two teams departed the Bioship silently.

 

**With Team A**

_“Kryp, Kid, Red, is it just me or does the energy feel a bit charged?” Kâsita_ asked, her usually white outfit black.

 _“Yeah, I can feel the hair on the back of my neck standing up.”_ Red Robin remarked his eyes narrowed from underneath his cowl, his black cape whipping in the wind, with the stealth mode turning his entire outfit muted grays, he looked scarily like is mentor. Kid Flash, for once, wasn’t zipping around.

 _“Something feels fishy here, like, really fishy.”_ Suddenly, Kryptonite whipped around, crouched low to the ground in a defensive position.

 _“Someone’s coming!”_ He called through the link. Kâsita pulled out her bow and arrow, and knocked an arrow, aiming it in the direction Kryptonite had turned. Red Robin pulled out his bo staff, and Kid Flash crouched in a running ready position. A little girl walked out of the woods, smiling at them. Everyone relaxed a bit and looked at her confused, suddenly, she held up her hands and shouted something. A bright white light flashed around them and the four heroes disappeared.

 

**With Team B**

_‘I sense someone over there!”_ Miss Martian called, and Wonder Girl pulled her lasso out, while Kaldur pulled out his water-bearers. They relaxed, though, when a young girl skipped out of the tree line. She grinned as she held up her hands and shouted something. A bright white light flashed around them and the four heroes disappeared.

 

**Justice League Universe – The Watchtower: Conference Room**

“There has been an unknown pulse of energy in these locations. Myself, Superman, Green Arrow, and Flash will take this one, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman will take this one. Report your findings back here. Dismissed.”

 

**With Team A**

“Ugh… Did anyone get the license of the truck that hit me?” Kâsita moaned as she sat up. “Red! Kryp! Kid!” She yelled as she scrambled over to them.

“I’m fine, Sita. You check Kid, I’ll get Kryp.” Red Robin said as he pushed himself up with his bo and gave her a hand up. She nodded and went to check the speedster.

“Kid, get up.” She shook him as he slowly regained consciousness, the two walked over to Kryptonite and Red Robin as the Kryptonian sat up, rubbing his head.

“We need to contact the other half of the team, and the Mountain.” Red Robin said, but a voice interrupted them.

“No,” It was Wonder Woman, but she was glaring at them, with no recognition in her eyes. “You’ll be coming with us.” The four young heroes’ eyes widened before they were knocked out.

 

**Justice League Universe – The Watchtower: Conference Room**

“Bats, have you seen these teens?” Flash asked, frantic. “They look like us! Look, there’s even a you!” He cried, pointing to the screen where a video feed of the team was playing, all of them were still knocked out. Batman nodded.

“I was unable to remove their masks, however, the energy gathered at the sites where they appeared is consistent with cross-dimensional travel.” Everyone froze and looked at him in horror.

“Are they from…” Superman trailed off, and everyone tensed, but Batman shook his head.

“The readings are slightly different, I do not think they are from the Justice Lords world. But it must be a similar enough world that they have a Justice League, or at least the beginning of one.” He pointed to the screen, at the teen with the black t-shirt with an S on it. “I have concluded that they are most likely younger versions of us. Superman, that is a younger version of you. Green Arrow, that’s you.” Said hero was shaking his head.

“But – But that’s a GIRL!” He cried, but shrunk when the female in the room glared at him.

“It is the most logical explanation. The hood, the bow and arrow. The arrows are slightly different, but that can be expected. Flash, that one’s you. Though the suits color is more monotone, and his hair is brown, but the suit is the same material as yours. Made to withstand the friction of running faster than sound. Martian Manhunter, that’d be you.” He pointed at the young, green girl and the Martian nodded.

“Yes, she is most defiantly Martian.” He looked at the screen wistfully.

“Aquaman, that’d be another Atlantian.” The Atlantian shook his head.

“I have never seen one that looks like him, but though I dislike to admit it, there was a time that I cared very little for the surface world. It is likely that instead of me, he came to the surface world and became a hero.” Batman nodded.

“Wonder Woman, another Amazon, I assume.” The woman in question shook her head.

“I have never seen her before, and there are no child Amazons, however, she has Amazonian arm braces, and a lasso, so you are most likely correct.”  Batman nodded once more and pointed to the last teen.

“That would be me. The utility belt is very similar to mine with minor adjustments. His outfit and cape are made out of the same material as mine as well.” Everyone sat back and drank the information in for a few moments.

“So, the question is,” Superman started.

“What are we going to do with them?” Batman finished.

They didn’t notice that while they were looking away, the girl in black sat up and looked around before prying a panel off the wall and plugging her holocomputer into the wires, hacked the video feed and set it to a continuous loop of them sleeping.

 

**Justice League Universe – The Watchtower: Secure Holding Cell**

Kâsita grinned as she placed the panel back where it belonged. Behind her, the others were slowly waking up.

“Okay,” she stated once they all seemed mostly coherent. “We need to figure out what to do, Tide, the four of us were attacked by Wonder Woman, at least by what we saw, I think two more were there. However, she didn’t seem to recognize us at all.” Tidal nodded.

“Yes, it was like that with us, except we were attacked by Superman. I have no doubt that there were others there with us as well.” Tidal nodded.

“Okay, um, Bats has a theory.” He coughed awkwardly. “He thinks that there might be several different universes.” Kid Flash and Wonder Girl looked at him like he was crazy, but Kâsita nodded.

“It would make sense why they wouldn’t know us, and why they seemed so… distrusting, I guess. As if they had seen something like this happen before, and it didn’t end well.” Kryptonite nodded.

“I think we might be in the Watchtower, I can hear it running.” He closed his eyes. “I can hear them upstairs discussing us, too. You’re right, Sita, Red, they think we’re from an alternate universe, and they keep mentioning another instance. Their heart rates speed up in panic,” he opened his eyes. “I don’t think it ended well.” Tide nodded.

“We have no idea how they will react, we must get out of here.” Kâsita nodded.

“I’ve already hacked their mainframe, I have the blueprints of the tower, the motion sensors, and the cameras in here are on a continuous loop of us sleeping. As long as they don’t send someone to check, we’ll be fine.” Red held up a hand and the two of them high-fived. Kâsita pulled up her holocomputer.

“Okay,” Wonder Girl pointed to a spot on the map. “That’s the hanger, we can hitch a ride from there. Anyone here know how to fly?” Kâsita and Red Robin both raised their hands and cracked smiles at the incredulous looks.

“Typical Bat Training. Bats wanted to make sure that if we had to fly the Bat Wing, we knew how. All League Javelins are designed after it, so the controls shouldn’t be that different.” Red Robin grinned as everyone else rolled their eyes. Suddenly the door opened, and standing there were the very people they were hoping to avoid.

This worlds Batman narrowed his eyes.

“I see you’re awake.” Miss Martian linked them all up.

 _“Everyone here?”_ She asked.

_“Tidal.”_

_“Kryptonite.”_

_“Red Robin.”_

_“Kâsita.”_

_“Kid Flash.”_

  _“Wonder Girl.”_

 _“Okay, any ideas?”_ Tidal asked.

 _“We can take them, we’ve done it before.”_ Kryptonite narrowed his eyes at Superman.

 _“No, remember what Lightspeed said? They were being controlled, they were puppets on a string. That string was their weakness. They’d beat us, no doubt.”_ Red Robin said, and Kryptonite gave a mental nod.

“A mind link, clever.” The team looked at Martian Manhunter, shocked. It had been a while since someone had succeeded in hacking the mindlink “You believe that we’d beat you, so let’s not fight. We just want to ask you a few questions.” Wonder Woman and Flash nodded, while the rest of them just glared. The young heroes narrowed their eyes as Miss Martian forced him out and blocked him from the link. The older Martian stumbled back and they started to plot once more as the Leaguers checked on Martian Manhunter.

 _“Kâsita, we’ve both got a small bit of Kryptonite, you shoot mine at Clarks heart, he’ll dodge, but they’ll be distracted. Then, we make a break for the East hanger.”_ Red Robin said, his hand slowly inching for his utility belt as the older heroes were distracted.

 _“I’ve got a pretty roundabout way to go in my head, they won’t think that we’ll take it, so we’ll have a fairly clear shot.”_ Wonder Girl said, as Kâsita pulled a retractable arrow from her own belt and discreetly snapped it open.

 _“Let us do it.”_ Tidal said, and they all exploded into action.

Red Robin grabbed the Kryptonite and tossed it to Kâsita, who quickly tied it onto the arrow and shot it at Superman’s heart as the rest of the team sprinted for the opposite end of the hall. Superman jerked to the left, knocking into Aquaman, and they both landed on the ground. The older heroes were stalled for a good ten seconds to check on Superman and Aquaman before they took off after the young heroes.

Flash easily caught up to them, only to be thwarted by Kryptonite and Tidal as they both threw a handful of marbles down onto the ground.

 _“Okay, there should be an air vent up ahead, we’ll take that to the end of the hall where there should be an elevator.”_ Kâsita said, getting mental nods in agreement. Kid Flash reached the vent first and quickly went about removing it from the wall. Red Robin and Kâsita spun around as they reached him, Kâsita with another arrow nocked, and Red Robin with his bo staff extended. Kryptonite quickly helped his other team members, starting with Wonder Girl, into the vent before climbing in himself.

 _“Last man!”_ He called as he slipped into the opening, and Kâsita turned and jumped in after him, holding a hand out for Red Robin to grab. Once they were all in, Red Robin quickly replaced the vent cover, leaving no evidence that they were there.

 _“Okay, we’ve got to be really cautious, Clark has super hearing.”_ Tidal said, and the rest of them nodded mentally as they quietly slipped through the vents before coming out near an elevator. Wonder Girl quickly removed the vent and hopped out, holding her lasso and watching the hallways warily. The rest of the team climbed out and Red Robin replaced the vent before quietly running to where Kâsita was hacking the elevator.

Kâsita mentally cheered as the doors opened, revealing the empty elevator shaft. They quickly propelled down it.

 _“Last man.”_ Red Robin called as he fired a grappling hook and propelled down, followed by Wonder Girl.

 

**Justice League Universe – The Watchtower: East Hanger**

The team slipped inside the hanger and looked around, there were several vehicles, all shaped like a mix between a space ship and an airplane, all locked to the ground, and an airlock.

 _“Let’s grab the one closest to the Airlock.”_ Tidal said, and the team took off. Kryptonite and Wonder Girl quickly removed the tethers holding it to the ground. Red Robin hacked the door open and started hacking it into his control. Kâsita started to hack the airlock. Tidal, Miss Martian and Kid Flash kept watch. Soon, Kryptonite and Wonder Girl ran over to help keep watch, Kâsita ran back over to them, her holocomputer only displaying a button she could press.

 _“Airlock ready to be opened.”_ She reported as she pulled out a small switchblade, holding it in the hand that didn’t have her holo.

 _“I’ve got control.”_ Red Robins voice echoed through their minds, and the team slipped into the ship.

 _“Last man.”_ Wonder Girl called as the she slipped inside the ship. Miss Martian followed her and closed the door as the older heroes rushed into the room.

Kâsita quickly opened the airlock as Red Robin lifted the ship, and they quickly took off into the open space.


	2. Evasion

“Talking regularly”

‘Talking through Coms’

_“Talking through the Mind link”_

**Justice League Universe – The Watchtower: Conference Room**

“We were beat by children!” Flash wailed pitifully, and the rest of the “Big Seven” rolled their eyes.

“Yes, you’ve said that five times already, Flash.” Green Arrow sighed, his head planted firmly on the table.

“Technically,” Wonder Woman commented. “They didn’t beat us, they just evaded us.”

“Yeah, on our own Satellite! Which they managed to hack, might I add. How did they do it!” Flash asked, throwing his hands up, and Batman pulled a video up onto the screen.

“It looks like their version of Green Arrow is much more intelligent than ours, while my younger self hacked the Javelin, she hacked the Airlock. She also has a utility belt like mine, she and my younger self are most likely close and are the only non-powered humans. They also knew how to take us down, which means they know their own weaknesses, which means they have most likely worked to correct them. We need to work around them, find different ones that they may not be aware of.” Batman glared at them.

“There is also the fact that Green Arrows counterpart fired a Kryptonite arrow at my heart.” Superman said, glaring at said girl on the screen.

“No, I don’t think they meant to kill you,” Martian Manhunter denied. “I felt no malicious intent, only the want to get away. I believe that they knew you would dodge and used it as a distraction, an effective one as well.” Batman nodded.

“I don’t think these children are like the Justice Lords, they’re not killers. They are simply lost in a world that is not their own, with no allies’ other than their teammates, and no way home.” The Leaguers shifted, the tension in the room was so thick it could have been cut with a spoon.

“Then we need to find them, and help them get home.” Wonder Woman said, her mind made up.

“I agree with Diana,” Superman nodded. “They're kids, extremely well-trained kids, but kids none the less.” Batman pursed his lips in annoyance, but nodded. The rest of the seven followed.

**Justice League Universe – Outskirts of Gotham City (Night)**

“We need a plan.”

“We also need to get away from this thing.” Red Robin jerked his hand over to the plane. “I have no doubt that Bats can track it, we also need to get out of costume, they’re literally giant beacons saying ‘We’re heroes!’” The team nodded in agreement.

“I hate to say this, but we need to steal some clothes, the money our B has us carry around isn’t going to be enough for all of us.” Kâsita added, and several team members winced. Yeah, stealing was not their thing.

“We will do what we must, Red, Sita, can you break into a store and steal some clothes for us?” The two Bats nodded. “The rest of us will find a place that we can stay for the night.” Everyone else nodded.

“Okay, but once we get our clothes, let’s use our real names. It’ll make us harder to track.” Red Robin advised, and the rest nodded.

“Good thinking, friend. We will meet up here when we are finished. If you have any complications, use the coms.” The others nodded and handed their coms to the two Bats to hook up to the Watchtowers network and placed heavy firewalls to keep them from being tracked before setting off.

 

**Justice League Universe – Outskirts of Gotham City (Dawn)**

“Red Robin, Kâsita, have you acquired clothes?” The two Bats nodded and held up several backpacks.

“Yeah, we’re going to look a bit like street-rats, though.” Kâsita smirked and handed Wonder Girl and Kryptonite their clothes as Red Robin handed Tidal and Kid Flash theirs.

“Megan, we figured you could just change yours to look a bit like ours.” The Martian grinned and nodded.

“Okay, we found a small place we can camp out for the rest of the night, let us go there and change.” Tidal pointed behind him, to the edge of a dark forest.

 

**Justice League Universe – Outskirts of Gotham City: Wooded Shack (Dawn)**

“This place looks like somewhere Dr. Crane might hang out.” Red Robin, or Tim Drake, commented, fidgeting in his ripped jeans, scuffed up combat boots, dark t-shirt and brown leather jacket.

“Yep. You know, when he’s not hanging out in Arkham. Or abandoned warehouses.” Kâsita, Shafira Ibn-La’ Malik, added while braiding her long red hair before throwing up her black zip-up hood and lacing up her combat boots over her dark skinny jeans.

“Dr. Crane, Scarecrow?” Tidal, Kaldur’ahm but also known as Jackson Hyde, asked. Looking awkward in his dark turtleneck and ripped jeans.

“Yep. That’s the one, hey, you remember when Harley flipped out on Fate because “some people went to school and earned the title of Doctor?” Kryptonite, or Conner Kent, grinned. Looking at ease in his edgy punk-rock clothes, complete with a beanie and fake earring.

“I remember that. Fate was so shocked as Harley berated him. He even said sorry!” Kid Flash, Bart Allen, laughed. Looking like himself in a dark red top and black skinny jeans over converse like sneakers. Both Miss Martian and Wonder Girl, also known as Megan Morse and Cassie Sandsmark snorted.

“As much as I dislike Harley, it was quite funny.” Megan commented, her usual outfit now dark skinny jeans and jacket over a white crop top and high-tops. She had also turned her hair to a black color.

“I know Zatanna took some satisfaction from it.” Cassie grinned wickedly, her blond hair was down and stuffed under a red slouch beanie, complimenting her gold crop top, black jacket, red skinny jeans and gold high-tops.

“I miss it, home, you know.” Tim slouched, leaning against the wall tiredly and the rest of the groups smiles dimmed.

“So do I. As messed up as Gotham, our Gotham, is, it’s home. It has our family, our extremely large and messed up family.” Shafira thumped her head back against the wall. “I even miss our late-night talks with Selina.” Tim gave a dry laugh.

“Closest thing to a mom I’ve ever had, and she’s a thief.” The rest of the group snorted.

“Eh. Mix of a thief and a hero.” Shafira shrugged, and Tim nodded in agreement.

“Never let it be said that you Bats are normal.” Conner grinned wryly.

“We live in the darkest,most crime wrought city in the world, normal is relative Farm-boy.” Shafira flicked a rock at him and laughed when it hit the center of his forehead.

“We will find a way home, we must.” Jackson said, a determined spark flashing in his eyes, and the rest of the team nodded, sharing determined looks.

“Well, for now, let’s get some sleep.” Cassie clapped her hands and laid down. Conner laughed and wrapped and arm around Tim as he leaned against him, the rest of the team following them and getting comfortable before drifting off into sleep.

 

**Young Justice Universe – The Watchtower: Large Meeting Room**

“Where could they have gone? We’ve searched the entire world! They’ve just disappeared!” Flash, Barry Allen, was on the verge of hysteria.

“Flash, calm down, we’ll find them.” The Batman of this universe growled.

“It’s your kids that are missing too! How are you not panicking!” Flash cried.

“Because I know that panicking will not help get them back, now will you sit down, I’ve found something.” Flash was in his seat in a flash.

“I’ve visited the site of their last known locations, there was a faint trace of energy. Dimensional Energy.” The room was silent as the information sunk in.

“You mean to tell us that our protégé are in an alternate dimension?” Wonder Woman’s voice was soft, but had a hard edge to it.

“Yes, it will take time to pinpoint the exact dimension, but I should be able to make a machine to take someone to them and bring them back. Flash, I would,” Batman clenched his teeth together and hissed out: “appreciate your help. Your knowledge of science, and your ability to learn is unparalleled.” Batman glared at Flash, who just grinned.

“Anything to help get Bart back.” He nodded.

“I believe that’s everything.” Superman said, and the rest of the heroes nodded and started clearing the meeting room, all except Nightwing, Batgirl, and Superman.

“B, the rest of us can handle Gotham and Blüdhaven, you focus on finding Babybird and Eaglet.” Nightwing grabbed Batman’s arm, with Batgirl hovering slightly behind.

“Nightwing, I’ll find them.” Batman placed a gauntleted hand on his oldest son’s shoulder. “You and Beyond cover Old Gotham. Get Batgirl, and Huntress to cover Somerset. Batwoman, Question, and Flamebird, get New Gotham. Black Bat and Batwing get Burnley. Signal and Robin, Burnside. Red Hood, and Azrael get Blüdhaven’s Central Business District. That leaves the Blüdhaven Melville Section to Spoiler and Bluebird.” He looked at them. “Ask the Sirens to help where they can, tell them it's a family emergency. I’ll ask Doctor L to be on call, and Agent A and Freefall will be managing the coms and police scanners. Stay safe, watch each other’s backs.” Nightwing and Batgirl nodded.

“Bring them back, Bruce.” Batgirl nearly whispered before taking off after Nightwing to the Zeta Tubes.

“Bats…” Superman trailed off. “Conner… I never was a really good mentor to him. I know it was you, Red Robin, Kâsita, and Nightwing who really taught him how to control his powers, but…” Batman held his hand up and looked up from the Data Pad he was messing with.

“You’ve started to care about him, I’ve realized. You do realize that when he gets back, you’re going to have to go through hell and back to gain his trust?” Superman put his head in his hands.

“I know, but I’ve got to try. I can’t think you enough, though, for helping him control his powers. You guys are the reason he learned he had X-Ray vison and TTK.” Batman glanced up at him.

“He was a 26-year-old boy, who had truly only been alive for ten years. Why would I not help him? I’m distant, not heartless.” Superman cracked a smile.

“Yeah, everyone knows you have a soft spot for anyone under the age of 20, even more so for ones under the age of ten.” Batman looked up once more to glare at him. “I’ll leave you alone, just bring them back Bruce.” Superman laid a hand on his shoulder briefly before walking away.


	3. That Was Close

“Talking regularly”

‘Talking through Coms’

_“Talking through the Mind link”_

**__ **

**Justice League Universe – Outskirts of Gotham City: Wooded Shack (Dawn, one day later)**

“We’re getting nowhere. Sooner or later, Bats is going to figure out we’re here. He’s not called “The World’s Greatest Detective” for no reason.” Tim said, running a hand through his long hair.

“Tim’s right, if it had been anyone else stealing food from a place, they’d have been caught already. It’s been twenty-four hours, but we’ve managed to evade him. He’s pissed, and smart.” Shafira agreed. They had been extremely lucky, they chose to steal from bigger stored, as they were more financially stable, but that gave Bats a way to track them down. Bigger stores had better security, they had surveillance feeds. The two Batkids had no trouble hacking them, of course, but that only gave Bats a clue into where they were.

“We need to find a new way to get food then, and we need to move.” Jackson said to the remaining group, all sitting in a circle on the dirt floor of the shack they found the other day.

“But how, I mean, we could go to Metropolis, but the Boy Scout is there… Also, why have they not found us, Boy Scout has super hearing.” The two Bats stilled in horror.

“They have found us… They’re just trying to figure out if we’re a threat.” The young heroes exchanged horrified looks.

**Justice League Universe– Outskirts of Gotham City: Near the Wooden Shack**

“Umm… Bats?” Superman said, looking at the man in all black next to him.

“They know we’ve found them.” Batman said, and Superman nodded. “What are they saying.”

“Well, your counterpart said that we’re trying to figure out if they’re threats. The others are confused, um, Green Arrows counterpart is explaining that… Yeah, everyone probably thinks that they’re not a threat, but you’re thorough and won’t just go off of your thoughts. They got that right. They’re making plans to move now, you and GA’s counterparts are saying that it won’t be worth it, that we’d track them down in a few hours anyway.”

“They’re not wrong.”  
  
“No. Well, now Aquaman’s counterpart is asking what they should do… Aaand now your counterpart is yelling for us. Umm… He’s saying “We know you’re out there, we know you’re listening. Look, we don’t want to fight. We just want to get home.” What do we do?” Superman turned to look at Batman, only to find him gone. “Typical.” He muttered, rushing off to the shack.

**Justice League Universe – Gotham City: Crime Alley**

 

“We need to keep moving. For now, we should be fairly safe. The city noises will drown us out for a bit, but not for long.” Shafira glared at a boy on the sidewalk who was leering at her as they walked passed.

“I know it isn’t like you guys, but can you at least try to look a little less approachable?” Connor snorted before he turned a heated glare to a scantily dressed girl who had attached herself to Tim’s arm. Connor wrapped an arm around the Tim’s waist and the girl let go, she nodded at the rest of them before running off to find a new potential customer.

“Exactly like that, Connor.” Shafira grinned at Tim as he blushed and slipped out of Connor’s hold.

“Come on, this apartment building should be pretty empty, just a few street kids. Like us now.” Shafira grin turned slightly strained, and Tim looked at her sympathetically.

“I forgot that you grew up here, in our universe. Both you and Jay.” He gazed around sadly. “I wish we could do more to help the people here.” Shafira shrugged.

“They’re strong. They wouldn’t have lasted this long if they weren’t.” Tim nodded slowly.

“Yeah, I guess they’re right. Doesn’t make it easier.” The rest of the team nodded slowly.

 

**Justice League Universe – The Watchtower: Conference Room**

 

“We lost them.” Superman was _not_ pouting, thank you very much. He was sitting in his chair with his arms crossed like a dignified adult.

“How did they do it!” Flash exclaimed, pulling his cowl back and running his fingers through his red hair.

“They planted a com, then started talking like they were still there as they made a run for it. It fooled Superman, and they made it into Gotham before I lost their trail.” At the shocked looks, Batman added: “Do not forget, one of these teens is a version of me. That is a plan I created after the Thangarian invasion. They have most likely changed into civilian clothes, and since we do not know what most of them look like under their masks, we cannot track them all that way.” The other heroes nodded and slouched down, but Green Arrow sat up.

“But we can track some of them, Aquaman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Wonder Woman’s counterparts weren’t wearing masks.”

“Martian Manhunter’s counterpart most likely changed her bone structure, and they most likely split up, but it’s worth a shot.” Batman ground out. “That might be the most intelligent thing you’ve ever said, Oliver.” Batman turned to the computer and started typing, ignoring Green Arrow’s offended sputtering.

“I’ve got them. All of them, it seems like they didn’t split up like I thought they would have, nor did the Martian change her bone structure.” Batman pulled up several photos, and zoomed in on the teens faces.

“The blond girl is obviously my counterpart.” Wonder Woman commented, and Aquaman nodded.

“The one in the turtleneck is mine, hides the gills and all.” Martian Manhunter nodded.

“I believe the dark-haired female is mine, as it is very likely she changed her hair color.” Flash pointed to the brunet boy.

“He’s obviously mine, look, you can tell he’s bouncing and fidgeting.” Green Arrow pointed to the red-headed girl.

“I suppose she’s mine, you can even see where the bow and quiver are sitting in the bag.” Superman nodded to the older black-haired boy.

“Mine.” He stated simply, and Batman pointed to the boy with the short ponytail of black hair.

“He would be me.” Superman nodded.

“He does look like you.” Batman switched to a different photo, one of the teens entering a run-down building.

“They’re smart. Not many cameras in Crime Alley, Gotham, and that apartment building houses several homeless people at a time.”

“So, what do we do?” Flash asked, and Batman pulled up a line of code and pointed to a specific part.

“There are seven extra coms on the Watchtowers servers. They’re heavily firewalled to avoid tracking, however I can hack the frequency with ease. We can talk to them that way, arrange a face to face meeting on agreed terms, rather than us holding them captive.” The six others nodded and Batman started typing. In a few minutes, voices started filtering through the speakers.

 

**Justice League Universe – Crime Alley, Gotham City: Abandoned Apartment Building**

 

“We need a plan. We can’t run forever.” Tim said. “They’ll find us eventually.” Shafira nodded in agreement.

“So… what? Arrange a meeting? Explain who we are? We know that they’ve has an incident with dimensional travel, and that it went bad. 90% chance that they wouldn’t believe, or trust, us.”

“Okay, so… Do we turn ourselves in? Because I’m not liking that option. We get captured enough in our universe.” Connor said.

“But this time, we don’t have any back up. We’re on our own.” Jackson said grimly, and Tim and Shafira cracked smiles.

“I thought we were supposed to be the dark and grim ones?” The teens laughed before a voice cut through the coms that were still in their ears.

‘We could arrange a meeting.’ The teens stilled in horror as the voice filtered through their coms and into their ears. Jackson turned to Tim and Shafira.

“I thought you two stropped them from tracking us!” He hissed, frantic.

‘They did, quite well in fact, but they forgot to keep me out of your frequency.’ The two bats cringed and The Batman continued talking. ‘We go up to the Watchtower, you surrender all of your weapons, we sit in a room with Red Sun Lamps, and we talk. Neither party will take hostile action.’

“You want us to be completely unarmed, in your territory, while you have all of your weapons? Hell no.” Tim asked, incredulous “That’d be like one of us trying to square off against the Joker in out civilian identities! It’s stupid and reckless with no chance of working in our favor!"

‘Then we meet somewhere more accessible, both parties armed, but no one has their hands on their weapons, no one makes any moves that can seem offensive.’ The team turned to Jackson, who seemed to think for a few moments before nodding.

“Very well, that is what we shall be doing.”

 

**Justice League Universe –Brooklyn, NY: Abandoned Building [Four Hours Later]**

 

“Children.” Batman nodded from where he and six others had just entered.

“Adults.” Kâsita mockingly threw back at them, glaring unhappily at Batman. “We’re not children.” Superman nodded.

“Of course. We, obviously have a few questions.”

“So, do we.” Kryptonite nodded. “We want to see how close of a fit this is to our world.” Batman nodded.

“First things first, do you kill?” Batman’s eyes narrowed, but the young heroes shook their heads.

“No. We don’t.” Miss Martian said, shaking her head.

“So, you’re our counterparts from your universe?” Martian Manhunter asked, and was shocked when the young heroes jerked back before starting to laugh.

“This is not a joke, each one of us here has an obvious counterpart with you. Superman has you,” Wonder Woman pointed to Kryptonite, “Batman, Green Arrow, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, and myself.” She pointed to a teen when she said her comrades name.

“Well, I’m kinda insulted.” Kâsita joked, and Tidal rolled his eyes as Green Arrow made an indigent sound.

 “We are not you, we are your protégé. You trained us to fight alongside of you.” Tidal explained.

“Hey, I’m not Arrow’s protégé.” Kâsita said, she was mostly ignored.

“I just realized that we never really introduced ourselves.” Kryptonite commented thoughtfully, and team snorted.

“What are your names.” Flash asked, cutting off Batman, who had opened his mouth to ask just that.

“I am Tidal, this is my team, Kryptonite, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, Kâsita, and Red Robin.” He pointed at each team member in turn, and each teen gave a little wave as they were mentioned.

“So, you’re really not us.” Batman asked, looking at Red Robin intensely, and all the League members noticed but moved on.

“And you really don’t kill?” Superman asked.

“Nope!” Kâsita said, popping the P. “And Bats has that really, really strict No Killing rule, though he allows one person to break it on occasion.” The adults in front of them froze. “Your counterparts, are our mentors. They taught us everything we know, well most of it.” She gestured to them in turn, and Red Robin nodded.

“Yeah, Sita and I’s mentor is Batman, Miss M’s is Martian Manhunter, Tidal’s is Aquaman, Kid Flash’s is Flash, Lightspeed, and the first Flash. Lucky, he has three.” He grinned at the other boy, which was weird to see from under a cowl with civvies still on.

“Please, you have, like, twelve. That’s a lot of mentors, plus, the entire League adores you.” The two bats rolled their eyes in sync as the League looked at them in shock.

“They’re not all our mentors, most of them we teach each other things.” Kâsita pointed out. “And they all adored Nightwing because he was a ball of sunshine and daisies. He still is, but now there’s a few clouds in there. They just like us because he’s soft around us.” Red Robin snorted.

“The most touchy-feely person of the league, and he’s a bat.”

“Anyway.” Kryptonite cut in. “My mentors are Black Canary, and more recently, Superman. Wonder Girl’s mentor is Wonder Woman.” The team nodded, but Batman narrowed his eyes.

“Do you know our identities?” He growled, and the two Batkids took a step back, their eyes wide beneath their masks while nodding mutely, the rest of the team all tensed up and those who had them, placed their hands on their weapons. Superman reached out and pulled Batman back, speaking to the two frightened teens calmly.

“Hey, it’s okay, he’s not going to hurt you.” Kâsita shook her head like she was trying to clear her thoughts.

“I’ve only heard our Batman use that voice once, and that was to Joker when he was screwing with our older brother, who has really bad PTSD connected to him.” Red Robin nodded.

“I don’t think Joker had a bone in his body that wasn’t broken that night.” The League looked at them in shock.

“I though you said your League didn’t kill?” Wonder Woman asked.

“They don’t.” Kryptonite said, shaking his head. “But Bats is really protective of his family, for pretty obvious reasons if you know his ID, especially when it comes to Red Hood and Joker, considering Joker already killed Hood.” The assembled adults looked at him like he was crazy.

“If he was dead, how is he alive now?” Green Arrow asked.

“Ask Ra’s Al Ghul and his Lazarus Pits.” Miss Martian spat, glaring at the ground. “I knew Hood when he was about fifteen, he was such a nice kid. A little rough around the edges, but that’s what growing up on the streets of Crime Alley, Gotham will do to a person, especially a young boy, Kâsita is like that too. Now, with the fits of rage the Pit throws him in, he’s really volatile. Of course, that’s getting better, but it’s hard seeing someone you care about going through so much pain.” The team nodded in agreement.

 “Yeah, he’s the only one Bats lets break the No Killing rule.” Kid Flash nodded and the adults looked at them, utterly shocked and confused and a bit enraged.

“He’s started using rubber bullets though, more often than not. He only kills the really bad ones, child abusers, rapists, human traffickers, and the like, and he mostly sticks to his territory unless he’s working on taking down a large drug or human trafficking ring. Most heroes let him have at it, because while they won’t do it themselves, they know he knows how victims think more than they do. They know that his way of doing it helps them more. Even if they won’t cross that line themselves.” The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

“You two care about him a lot.” Wonder Woman nodded, and Wonder Girl snorted.

“Well, he’s their older brother. Yeah, he’s a bit crude, and violent with criminals, but you should see him when he’s relaxed with them. Doting older brother one hundred percent.” She grinned as the two bats glared at her.

“He’s family, even B can see past his whole killing thing to see his son.”

“You know, for the loner that our Bats is, you’ve mentioned a lot other Gotham heroes.” Superman said. “Our Bats gave up after the second one.” Kâsita raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Red, you wanna tell Bats here how you became the third Robin?” She asked him, and Red Robin snorted while the other young heroes grinned.

“You might want to sit down, especially you, Bats. You’re not going to be happy.” Wonder Girl grinned at them. The team sat and formed a semi-circle, and the Adults completed it before Red Robin started talking.

“Well, first off, does everyone here know his ID?” Red Robin pointed to Batman.

“They do,” The Dark Knight confirmed, nodding stiffly.

“Well, that makes this about one hundred times easier.” Red Robin grinned at him. “Okay, when I was three, Haly’s Circus came to Gotham and my family went. It’s the first, and last time, I truly remember my family acting like a family, even if it was only for the cameras. Moving on, I met a young Acrobat by the name of Richard Grayson that night. He promised to do his families signature move, a quadruple flip, extremely hard because there’s really not enough room for it on the trapeze for it to be completed. Well, that night his parents fell to their deaths and he was adopted by the billionaire Bruce Wayne a few months later. Three months later, Robin surfaced as Batman’s partner. Three years latter as I was watching the news I saw him do a quadruple flip from his grapple to a building. The number of people who can do that is low, and only one was in Gotham. Well, only one was twelve as well. From there, I put it together that Dick Grayson was Robin and that Batman must be Bruce Wayne. After that, I kinda went on a frenzy and figured out a bunch of your identities as well.” He blushed and gestured around.

“You figured out our identities as well?” Superman asked shocked.

“Glasses, Clark.” Red Robin said in a monotone voice and he gave the Kryptonian a dry look. The adult had the decency to blush.

“What about the rest of us?” Green Arrow asked.

“Well, Green Arrow surfaced around the same time that Oliver Queen was announced alive. Plus a bit of hacking into your finances, your little haunt and all your gear isn’t cheap and if one has a knack for locating hidden things it’s not that hard. Of course, when you adopted Roy, Speedy emerged so there’s that. Flash surfaced a month after Barry Allen got out of the hospital from being doused by chemicals and struck by lightning.” The Flash flinched but kind of laughed.

“I’m not Barry Allen.” Red Robin looked at him curiously.

“There’s only four speedsters in our time. Jay Garrick, who’s in his seventies, Barry Allen, who is our Flash. Wally West, who’s Barry’s nephew is Lightspeed, and Kid Flash here.” Red Robin gestured to him as Flash pulled off his cowl.

“Your Barry’s still alive?” He asked as the group looked at a slightly older Wally West, and they nodded mutely.

“Huh. If you see a speedster in an inverted version of this suit, don’t have a speedster challenge him. It won’t end well.” The older Wally gestured hopelessly and the team nodded.

“You have our word.” Kâsita nodded. “Red, you wanna continue?”

“Yeah, so, from there once Kid Flash surfaced, it wasn’t hard to connect the dots to Wally West.” He nodded at the Flash. “Aquaman was Arthur Curry, figured that one out because he really didn’t try and hide it. Wonder Woman was Diana Prince, she didn’t hide that at all, and Martian Manhunter didn’t have a secret ID at that time.” Red Robin gave a small grin.

“That wasn’t the end, you still haven’t said how you became Robin.” Red Robin laughed.

“When I was a kid, Batman and Robin meant the world to me, still do really, but um, I started following them around with an old camera I found. I convinced my parents to get me a dark room and someone to teach me how to use it, and I would follow you guys around and take pictures. I’d take ones of different things too, so I’d have things to show that I was using it, but it was mostly you two. Then Robin disappeared, and Nightwing surfaced in Blüdhaven, they had the same fighting style and same build so it wasn’t too hard to put together that something happened between you two and Dick moved out. Then the new Robin surfaced, most people just figured that the old one had come back but this one was different. He wasn’t as graceful, didn’t pull his punches as much, and he was rougher around the edges. It was pretty obvious that the new Robin was Jason Todd, the street kid that Bruce Wayne had taken in out of the blue. Jason… he became my Robin. I looked up to him more than I ever did Dick, he was my hero. I started going out more, and taking more photos. I took self-defense classes, and taught myself how to sneak around and stay in the shadows. I started following you into more dangerous territories. Then, when I was thirteen Jason tracked his birth mother down, who betrayed him to Joker. Joker then killed him.” Batman flinched at this, and Red Robin seemed to want to curl into himself.

“But that still doesn’t explain how you became Robin.” Diana said, and Red Robin nodded.

“Batman got more reckless, more violent. Robin was a symbol of hope, and light, and I realized that Batman _needed_ a Robin. I tracked down Nightwing in Blüdhaven and told him this, but he refused. There was too much bad blood between the two. Two days later, Batman was chasing after Two-Face, it wasn’t ending well so I snuck into the Batcave using a tunnel under my house that led to the cave system the cave takes up, and I stole the Robin suit and went to save him. When we got back to the cave, I confessed. Told him everything I just told you, he wasn’t happy. It took me three months to convince me to train him, especially when I kept popping up in his patrol. He was pretty pissed that he couldn’t seem to see me when I was three feet from him.” Red Robin grinned. “I was pretty proud of that. He trained me and I became Robin, and the rest is history.”

“You literally forced yourself into becoming Robin, and out detective-ed the Bat.” Green Arrow looked at him in awe and Red Robin blushed.

“He forgot to mention that he hacked the manor when he was nine, and the Cave when he was ten, though they were only a month apart.” Kâsita grinned at her brother.

“It’s not that big of a deal.” He muttered, and Kâsita laughed.

“So, there are obviously a lot of Bats. Can you name them all?” Flash asked, looking at them.

“Well, yeah. Do you want us to say their ID’s or their Hero names?” Kâsita asked.

“Both.” Batman answered shortly

“Okay, so there’s Agent A, aka Saint Alfred who is basically our leader,” Kâsita grinned at Batman. “Don’t fight it Bats you know it’s true. Then there’s Doctor L, Leslie Thompkins our on-call doctor. Next is Batman, you know him obviously, then Nightwing, Dick Grayson, Batwoman is Kate Kane, The Question is Renee Montoya, and Flamebird is Bette Kane. Batgirl is Barbra Gordan, Bluebird is a lovely punk called Harper Row.” Red Robin took over for her.

“Then there’s Batwing, Luke Fox. Signal, or Duke Thomas who kinda got dragged into the family without realizing how messed up it is. Oops.” He grinned wickedly. “Helena Bertarelli-Wayne is Huntress. Azrael doesn’t tend to hero much, but when we need him to he’ll help. I suspect that he’s helping now if Bats is focusing on getting us back. Black Bat is the lovely Cass Cain, Spoiler is Stephanie Brown, my ex-girlfriend, we’re more like siblings now. Freefall is Carrie Kelly, I gave Robin to Damian Wayne-Al Ghul, and Beyond is Terry McGinnis. I’m Red Robin, hi, Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne.” He gave a grin and a wave.

“And I’m Kâsita, Shafira Ibn-La’ Malik.” She grinned and gave a wave. “And you didn’t even mention the honorary bats, Timmy. In total, there are twenty-one official bats and sixteen honorary.”

“You mentioned a Red Hood.” Batman narrowed his eyes at them and the two teens nodded.

“Yeah.” Kâsita nodded.

“But you didn’t say anything right now, why not.” Every one of the young heroes cringed.

“Well…” Red Robin trailed off.

“You also said he was killed by Joker when he was fifteen. As was,” Batman’s voice faltered. “Jason. Is your Red Hood, is he Jason?” He seemed almost desperate.

“A Red Hood has surfaced here, hasn’t he?” Red Robin whispered, and Batman nodded. The two teens looked at each other.

“Yeah, Jason is Hood. He’s the only person you will allow to kill… He’s not bad, though.” Kâsita said. “He’s a little broken, has really bad PTSD, and the effects of the Pit can cloud his judgement sometimes, but he’s not bad. He just needs help!” She finished, looking at Bats desperately.

“Please don’t react to him like ours did, it took forever for our Bats to even be able to have a civilized conversation with him!” Red said, looking just as desperate as Kâsita.

“We’ll make sure he doesn’t blow up.” Wonder Woman looked at them gently and the two teens relaxed.

“Emotional manipulation.” Batman raised an eyebrow under the cowl and the two teens smiled guiltily.

“Yeah, but seriously, don’t blow up on him. He needs a father, a family.” Kâsita glared at him until he nodded. “Thank you.” She smiled at him.

“Well,” Kryptonite cracked a smile. “I think we avoided a fight pretty well.” The other heroes cracked smiles as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A list of Bats by age: 
> 
> 1\. Alfred Pennyworth [Agent A] – 67  
> 2\. Leslie Thompkins [Doctor L] – 65  
> 3\. Bruce Wayne [Batman] – 40  
> 4\. Kate Kane [Batwoman] – 32  
> 5\. Renee Montoya [The Question] – 31  
> 6\. Bette Kane [Flamebird] – 29  
> 7\. Luke Fox [Batwing] – 25  
> 8\. Barbra Gordan [Batgirl] – 24  
> 9\. Helena Bertarelli-Wayne [Huntress] – 24  
> 10\. Dick Grayson [Nightwing] – 23  
> 11\. Jason Todd [Red Hood] – 21  
> 12\. Stephanie Brown [Spoiler] – 20  
> 13\. Duke Thomas [The Signal] – 20  
> 14\. Tim Drake [Red Robin] – 19  
> 15\. Harper Row [Bluebird] – 18  
> 16\. Jean-Paul Valley [Azrael] – 18  
> 17\. Shafira Ibn-La'Malik [Aquila] – 16  
> 18\. Cass Cain [Back Bat] – 14  
> 19\. Carrie Kelley [Freefall] – 13  
> 20\. Damian Wayne [Robin] – 12  
> 21\. Terry McGinnis [Beyond] – 10


	4. Announcements and Confessions

“Talking regularly”

‘Talking through Coms’

_“Talking through the Mind link”_

**__ **

**Justice League Universe – The Watchtower: Teleporters**

“Recognized: Superman 01. Recognized: Batman 02. Recognized: Wonder Woman 03. Recognized: Flash 04. Recognized: Aquaman 06. Recognized: Martian Manhunter 07. Recognized: Green Arrow 08. Recognized: Kryptonite AD101. Recognized: Red Robin AD102. Recognized: Kâsita AD103. Recognized: Kid Flash AD104. Recognized: Miss Martian AD105. Recognized: Tidal AD106. Recognized: Wonder Girl AD107.” The computer read out, and everyone milling around the reception area turned to look at them in shock.

Batman walked over to the computer systems that controlled the teleporters.

“All League members, report to the main conference room.” He stated before gesturing for the team to follow him and sweeping out of the room.

 

**Justice League Universe – The Watchtower: Main Conference Room**

The Seven League members stood in a line on the raised platform at the front of the room, the seven young heroes staggered between and behind them. When the room was finally filled up with heroes, the Batman started speaking.

“Yesterday the Watchtower Monitoring system detected a strange, large energy pulse coming from Earth. When the source energy was investigated, seven young adults were found at the site. It was soon worked out that we had another cross-dimension accident.” The room was dead silent, the heroes all looking at the Seven in shock. “The people found at the site were taken to the Watchtower and placed in a secure holding cell, however they managed to escape.” The room exploded, and one of the Green Lanterns, Hal Jordan the teens noted, stepped forward.

“You let them escape?!” He exclaimed, furious. “We could have another Justice Lord incident on our hands!” The rest of the room made sounds of agreement, until Aquaman struck his trident on the floor.

“Let Batman continue,” he commanded. “There is more to this story than what has been said so far.” He stepped back and nodded to the dark knight.

“Thank you, we were able to track the subjects to a small area just outside of Gotham, before losing them again. When we relocated them again, we approached them and agreed to meet with them to speak on neutral ground. We have come to the conclusion that they have no hostile intent, and they are to be guests until we are able to find a way to get them back to their own dimension.” Batman ended his speech and took a step back into the line of Leaguers.

“So, they’re not dangerous?” Another of the Green Lanterns, John Stewart, asked, and Superman shook his head.

“They’re as dangerous as you and I. They managed to evade us and get off the Watchtower with little problems, however, they have no hostile intent toward us.” He looked around at them.

“However,” Red Robin stepped forward, looking awkward in his Civvies and cowl, “should we be attacked, we will attack back, acting in the interest to protect ourselves.” He glared around the room.

“Who are you?” Supergirl stepped forward. “A younger Batman?” She gestured to the cowl, then looked at the rest of the team as they stepped next to the seven adults, holding their sheathed weapons close to them. “Okay, you guys literally look like younger, kinda different versions of those seven. Its’s weird.” Red Robin smirked.

“No, we’re not them, in our world a lot of heroes have protégé, we are seven of them.” Kâsita stepped next to him, and Supergirl raised an eyebrow.

“Let me guess, Superman, Batman, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and Flash.” She raised an eyebrow, and the team exchanged grins.

“You got most of them right, but I’m not Green Arrows protégé. Thank god.” Kâsita rolled her eyes. “I’m another one of Batman’s.” the league looked at the two Batkids in shock.

“Never thought I’d see another Bat.” Hal Jordan commented, and a voice from the back piped up.

“Neither did I, how did this happen?” Nightwing stepped forward, gesturing to the two kids, and Red Robin hopped down to the stage to be at his level.

“Batman needs a Robin, after the second one was murdered,” everyone in the room winced. “I stepped up. Now, there are like, twenty of us. Not including the honorary ones, like Red Arrow, Kid Flash, and Kryptonite,” he gestured to the two heroes. “It’s pretty common knowledge that our Batman is a sucker for kids.” He grinned and Kâsita nodded.

“With all the honorary members there are like, thirty-six of us. Well, thirty-nine if you’re considering the Sirens.” Red Robin nodded and did a back-handspring back onto the stage.

“Showoff!” Kryptonite grinned and nudged him playfully, the rest of the team laughing along.

“Well! Now that that’s sorted out, how about we allow you guys to change back into your suits so you don’t have to keep carrying your weapons so obviously?” Flash grinned as the group gave their enthusiastic assent.

“I’m going to work on a machine to take you back to your own dimension. Dismissed.” Batman nodded and swept out of the room.

“Come on, I’ll show you where you can change.” Flash grinned. “While I’m loving the Edgy look, I’m sure you’d love to get back into your regular clothes.” The young heroes laughed.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Red Robin grinned. “I look like Hood!” The team laughed, and Kâsita nudged him.

“Well, you used to stalk him, so I’m not surprised.” Red Robin ducked his head and snapped his bo staff out, attempting to trip Kâsita, but she simply jumped the extended pole. Turning to grin at her brother. She didn’t notice Kryptonite coming up behind her and reaching out to pick her up.

“Kryptonite!” She shrieked, trying to break out of his hold, however, super strength and invulnerability beat regular human strength and any tricks to get out of holds. “Kryptonite get offa me!” She cried, her Gotham accent becoming more pronounced.

“Okay!” He extended his TTK and wrapped it around her and took a step back.

“You can let her go, Kryptonite.” Red Robin struggled to speak through his laughs. Kryptonite grinned at him and dropped Kâsita unceremoniously onto the floor, thankfully, she managed to land in a crouch.

“Anything for you Red.” Kryptonite nudged the younger male, and the rest of the team shared knowing looks.

The team quickly followed after Flash to changing rooms.

“The cafeteria is two corridors that way, feel free to stop by. I have a feeling your speedster is a bit hungry.” He grinned and took off as they nodded and slipped into a room. They emerging a few moments later in their respective costumes, though Kryptonite still had the fake earring in. Red Robin looked up from checking his weapons.

“Keeping the earring, Kryp?” He asked, grinning and Kryptonite nodded.

“Yeah, always kinda wanted to get a piercing, but It’d have to be a Kryptonite needle, and it just wouldn’t be worth it to ask Bats, MM or Canary.” He shrugged, and Red Robin nodded.

“If you want, I’m sure Sita and I could do it.” He offered. “Our hands are pretty steady, and there are a few needles in the Watchtower, we’d just have to thoroughly sanitize them afterwards.” Kryptonite grinned at the younger boy.

“That’d be great, Red.” Red Robin grew red under his cowl, and Kâsita sent him a knowing look before sweeping away, her still black cape billowing behind her impressively.

 

**Justice League Universe – The Watchtower: Cafeteria**

The teens walked into the room as a group, their outfits still in stealth mode. Every hero in the room turned to look at them, and Supergirl stood before stomping over, not taking any notice of how they tensed up and reached for their weapons. Flash went to stop her, but Black Canary grabbed him.

“I don’t trust you.” Supergirl glared at the teens, still, somehow, not noticing how tense they were. “And I won’t let you hurt my family.” She clenched her fist and took a swing at Red Robin. Red Robin snapped his bow out, and launched up using Supergirl as a springboard to flip over her before knocking her off her feet. He put his bow to her neck.

“Listen here, all of you,” he called out to the room. “We don’t want to fight you. There are seven of us. Seven! Compared to all of you. That being said, if you attack us, you will give us no choice but to protect ourselves. Let it be known, Supergirl, Kâsita and I have permission from the Kryptonians in our world to carry Kryptonite, I gave mine to Kâsita to shoot at Superman as a diversion, but Kâsita still has her own. It wouldn’t be hard to subdue you, nor the rest of you. Please, this is me asking, just let us get home. You don’t have to like it, and if you don’t want to, don’t even talk to us. Just please don’t attack us.” He snapped his bow shut and held a hand out to Supergirl. “We’re a lot like you, we just want to protect our family.” He said at a near whisper, and Supergirl reached out to grab his hand.

“I’m sorry.” She ducked her head. “I just…” Red Robin grinned.

“No harm, no foul. Sorry for threatening you with Kryptonite.” The rest of Alpha Team snorted.

“You can be terrifying when angry, Babybird.” Kâsita teased.

“We’re bats, Eaglet.” Red Robin shot back. “It’s practically in our blood.”  
  
“I haven’t been Aquila for three years, Red. You can’t exactly call me that anymore.” Kâsita glare.

“Well, as interesting as that was,” Kid Flash interrupted.

“Food.” The other members of the team chorused, before laughing, drawing laughs and snorts from the other heroes.

“I’m a growing speedster!” Kid Flash protested over the laughs, but he was grinning nonetheless.

 

**Young Justice Universe – Gotham City: Wayne Manor (Batcave) [3:30 AM]**

 

“Grayson! When is father going to be able to return Ibn-La’Malik and Drake!” Damian yelled from where he was perched, and Dick shrugged.

“As soon as he can figure out which dimension they’re in and create a machine to send one of us to retrieve the team. Don’t worry, baby bat. We’ll get them back.” Dick ruffled his hair before picking up Terry, who clung to him.

“I want our siblings back, Dick,” the youngest of the bat brood whispered, and Dick nodded.

“I know, we’ve just gotta be strong until Dad can get them back Yeah?” Terry nodded as Azrael and Red Hood drove into the cave.

“Any update on the Babybird and the Eaglet?” Jason asked as he pulled off his helmet and domino mask.

“None yet.” He shook his head and Jason sighed before taking Terry from Dicks arms. The ten-year-old boy clung to the older man’s leather jacket.

“Go get changed, Dick, you guys too.” He nodded to the other bats that had slowly filled the cave up.

“Can all of us stay here tonight?” Dick asked, and Selina slid her cowl off.

“I think the three of us,” she gestured to herself, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy, “can stay. Can Bud and Lou stay with the rest of the pets?” She turned to Damian who nodded.

“I will arrange food and bedding for them as soon as I am changed.” The two hyenas whined and licked at the twelve-year-old’s hands.

“And I will arrange some food and beds for all of us.”

He patted the them on the head and swept off to get changed, the rest of the group following.

 

**Young Justice Universe – Gotham City: Wayne Manor [5:30 AM]**

 

Alfred smiled as he draped the last of the blankets over his younger charges.

None of them were able to sleep in separate rooms, it seems, so they had congregated into the main living room and were spread out along the chairs, couches, and the floor. Jason was hugging Terry and Cass while Dick was cuddling Damian and Carrie. The Sirens had all curled up together like the adorable poly couple they were. The rest of the family was just scattered around the room.

“Goodnight, young masters and misses. Our missing family members will be home before you know it.." Alfred whispered before settling himself into the open armchair closest to the fire.


	5. Converstations

“Talking regularly”

‘Talking through Coms’

_“Talking through the Mind link”_

**__ **

**Justice League Universe – The Watchtower: General Meeting Room**

 

“You really do look like Batman, you know.” A voice called from behind them, and Red Robin turned around, the rest of the team stopping and following suit.

“Yeah.” He looked down at his suit and laughed. “Even more so, as we haven’t taken our suits off of stealth mode.” Red tapped the symbol on his chest and red coloring spread to cover all of the grey.

“Damn.” The male who had spoken before commented, and Kâsita laughed, tapping a clasp on the belt that crossed her chest the rest of the team following suit.

“Yep. He looks a less like B when he’s in his normal suit, but that one got torn to all hell in an explosion so he tried on his old one.” Red Robin nodded.

“Green Lantern Kyle Rayner.” The newly identified Lantern held his hand out and Red Robin clasped it with a smile.

“I know, our universes version of you spends a lot of time around Gotham. Specifically, around one of my older brothers.” The Lantern reeled back.

“I thought Batman didn’t like Metas in his city?” He asked, and Kryptonite snorted.

“He doesn’t, but he likes making his kids happy, and he likes pissing off Hal Jordan.” There were several snorts from around the room and the group looked around to see several people watching them.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Green Lantern Hal Jordan asked, throwing his hands in the air.

“Nope.” Kid Flash grinned. “As long as our Kyle doesn’t join in the heroing with his ring, Bats just lets him be. Of course, when everything’s gone to hell, he’s allowed to use it, but that rarely happens.”

“He’s allowed to help without the ring?” Hal asked, and Kâsita nodded.

“Yeah, we all pitched in a bit with training, too. He goes by White Hood when he does.” She said.

“Well since you two are gone, he’s most likely helping now, correct?” Another Lantern, John Stewart, asked but the team shook their heads.

“Nah, he’s off world right now. Something about a civil war in sector 814. Not to be confused with 2814, Earths sector.” The Lanterns looked at them confused.

“Why is he aiding in 814 if 2814 is his sector?” Kyle asked, and the team looked to Red Robin and Kâsita.

“Sector 2814 has two Green Lanterns, as is normal for a sector. However, Green Lanterns Kyle Rayner and Guy Gardner are also from Earth. So, one would think that 2814 has four Lanterns.” Red Robin started.

“However, Guy and Kyle are members of the Green Lantern Honor Guard – described as Lanterns with no sector – so they help in other sectors that need it.” Kâsita finished, and Kyle nodded slowly.

“That makes sense, but what the hell did I do to get that big of a promotion? I would have figured that would-be Hal.” Kyle looked to the group, who shrugged.

“We’re not really clear on the details. Wouldn’t tell you anyways if we knew, it could happen here.” Red Robin shrugged and the Lanterns nodded.

“Good point.” Kyle nodded, but he still looked a bit nervous.

“Don’t worry about it, Kyle.” Tidal rested a hand on the young Lanterns shoulder. “If it happens here, you will persevere.” Kyle gave a small snorted laugh.

“Did you just use persevere?” He asked, and Wonder Girl nodded.

“Trust me, you never get used to it.” Tidal glared at his team members, all seeming to be holding back laughter.

“I hate all of you.” He deadpanned, and the group lost their holds on their laughter.

“You mentioned that there were a lot more Bats in your universe?” Kyle asked, and the group nodded. “Okay, well, there are a lot more Lantern colors.” Kyle started, and Wonder Girl grinned.

“You want us to sort all the Bats into the Lanterns of the Emotional Spectrum.” Kyle nodded and the team settled down against a wall where everyone in the room could see them.

“Okay.” Kryptonite started. “Let’s start with the center of the spectrum. Green, Willpower. That’s probably Agent A, Doctor L, Batgirl, Batwoman, and The Question, plus if we’re considering him, Comish. Gordan, and Signal despite his suit being bright ass yellow.” The group nodded.

“Let’s go with Red next, Rage. That’s Huntress, and Bluebird to some extent.” Tidal continued, and the Lanterns looked at them.

“Why do you say that?” Hal asked and Tidal shrugged.

“Huntress lashed out against her father because he killed someone she cared about, she went on a vengeance run and crippled his criminal empire.” Wonder Girl continued for him. “And Bluebird grew up in the Narrows of Gotham, another name for the area we call Crime Alley, or the East End.” At their confused looks she elaborated. “Technically, Crime Alley is just that – an alley – however, we call the entire area surrounding it Crime Alley.”

“You don’t grow up in that area without some anger issues.” Kâsita deadpanned. “Trust me, I’d know.” Kid Flash flicked her nose before continuing.

“But they’d both also do good in Indigo, compassion, with Flamebird, Black Bat and Batwing.” He stated and they nodded.

“Orange, I’d say Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn. We are doing the Sirens, right?” He asked and the team shrugged and nodded. “Okay, also Red Robin, but not because he’s greedy with material possessions. He just has a thing with saving everyone no matter what, he’s greedy with the people he cares about.” Kid Flash grinned as Red blushed.

“I refuse to let anyone else that I care about die. It’s not going to happen as long as I have the power to stop it.” He said and the Lanterns all nodded. “But the Sirens would all do good in Blue, Hope, with Freefall, Lucius Fox, Spoiler, and you Sita.”

“You’d do good in Yellow, Fear, with Batman Red Robin.” Tidal stated, and Wonder Girl nodded.

 “As would Azrael and Robin. Black Bat would make a good Sinestro Corp, but Green or Indigo fits her better.” She added, and the group nodded in agreement.

“Violet, love, is Beyond and Nightwing.” Red Robin nodded. “That just leaves Red Hood and you, Kâsita.” Kâsita shrugged.

“Red Hood would be White. Life.” Red Robin stated, and the Lanterns all looked at him.

“A White Lantern?” Question asked. “I’ve never heard of one.” Question tilted his head. He didn’t like not knowing things.

“A White Lantern has the ability to unite the powers of all seven corps. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Violet. Rage, Greed, Fear, Will, Hope, Compassion, and Love. As the Emotional Spectrum ties in with the Light Spectrum, if you combine all the colors you get White. A White Lantern can channel all of the powers of each of the rings, as well as tap into life itself.” Hal said. “We think.” He added on, and everyone gave him odd looks before turning to the team who were all smiling secretly.

“What?” Question asked, but the group shook their heads.

“We have the answers on our world, but they might be different. If it’s the same, we don’t want to mess with your timeline and tell you. Not unless we have to.” Tidal stated, and Kâsita nodded.

“I don’t think I’d want a Power Ring anyways. Blue, White or otherwise.” At the incredulous looks she shrugged. “I don’t want that power. It’s… I don’t like relying on powers or technology. Yeah, if things get bad enough I’ll use it. But I’m not going to take the easy way out.” Red Robin nodded in agreement.

“I can see that, never compromise. Don’t sacrifice anything important.” The two Bats fist bumped, grinning, while the team rolled their eyes.

“Idiots.” Kryptonite laughed, and soon the entire team was laughing.


	6. The Attack

 “Talking regularly”

‘Talking through Coms/Intercoms’

_“Talking through the Mind link”_

 

**Justice League Universe – The Watchtower**

‘All League members, defense positions!” A voice called through the intercom and the heroes in the room jumped up. The team turned and sprinted to the control room.

“What do you want us to do?” Tidal asked, skidding to a stop in front of Batman.

“You will stay here, there are civilian workers in the Secure Living Facility where you were held when you were first captured. Protect them.” The team rolled their eyes, annoyed, but nodded in affirmation anyways. Batman swept out of the room and the teens all looked to Tidal.

“Miss M, link us up. We need a plan.” Tidal commanded.

_“Miss Martian.”_

_“Tidal.”_

_“Kryptonite.”_

_“Kid Flash.”_

_“Wonder Girl.”_

_“Kâsita.”_

_“Red Robin.”_

 

**Justice League Universe – The Watchtower: Secure Living Facility**

_“Wonder Girl, Kryptonite, you two and I will guard out here, Miss Martian, stay camouflaged up there. If anything happens throw things at them and try to mind blast them, but don’t knock yourself out. Kid Flash, Red Robin, Kâsita, you three will set up inside the facility. You are the last line of defense.”_ The group gave mental nods of agreement before getting into position.

It was only moments later when a group of aliens appeared from down the corridor, slowly walking towards them.

 _“Is it just me or do these aliens look like the Saec and Pruz of planet Roscion?”_ Wonder Girl asked.

_“Those are the aliens that were having a Civil War in Sector 814, right?” Kryptonite asked, and Red Robin gave a mental nod._

_“Yeah. Why are they here, and not fighting though?” It dawned on them all at the same time._

_“It was a trap.” Kâsita cursed loudly. “Get us away from our earth and dispose of us, the League is crippled by grief, easy takeover.”_

_“We cannot let them succeed. We must change our plan, all of you are to fight out with us. Miss Martian will take down any getting too close to the doors. Fight as if the fate of our world depends on it, because it does.” Tidal stated grimly._

The group inside slipped out as the Saec and Pruz reached halfway down the hallway and stopped. Suddenly, one of the Pruz and one of the Saec lunged at them. Tidal lashed at the Pruz with a whip formed from his water bearers while Kâsita shot an arrow at the Saec. The spider like Pruz shrieked as it was thrown into its brethren and the scorpion like Saec shrieked as it was encased in foam.

The rest of the group sprang into action, taking out alien after alien. Hours later, the tide ended and the big seven of the Justice League appeared.

“They were targeting you.”  Batman stated, and the team nodded.

“We’re pretty sure that they wanted to get us away from _our universes_ earth and dispose of us, so our League would be either warned of what happens when they oppose their rule, or crippled by grief. Either way, easy takeover.” Red Robin stated as they walked back to the main meeting room.

“What are they, exactly.” Superman asked.

“They’re the Saec and Pruz of the planet Roscion, in Sector 814.” Tidal stated.

“Wait, isn’t that where there was supposed to be a Civil War?” GL Rayner asked, and the group nodded.

“Supposed to be, being the key word there.” A voice called from behind them, and the team grinned.

“White Hood!” Red Robin crowed. “It’s been so long!” Rayner whipped around, searching for his alternate self.

“I ain’t there anymore.” Hoodsnickered, and all the heroes started spinning to search for him.

“This is hilarious.” Kryptonite whispered.

“It really is.” White Hood whispered, and the Seven turned and looked at him.

“You are?” Superman asked, and Shade grinned, his white mask crinkling around his eyes.

“White Hood, also known as the Kyle Rayner of these idiots’ universe.” He jabbed a gloved hand at the team and adjusted the white leather jacket over his shoulders.

“Are you not a Lantern?” Batman asked, and Shade grinned.

“Not allowed to use the Ring in Gotham unless it’s the End of the World.” He stated, and Batman nodded. By this time, everyone had realized that Hoodwas on the stage.

“So, they weren’t kidding.” Kyle said. “I operate in Gotham.” Hood laughed.

“Operate, live, attend university, all of the above,” he grinned.

“Why did you move?” Kyle asked, and Hood's grin softened.

“I got a Wayne Enterprises Scholarship to GCU’s Arts program. Well that and, I’m going to quote Fatality here, don’t underestimate the power of love.”

“Fatality, the Sapphire?” Hal asked, moving on, and Hood nodded. “Okay, why are you talking with a Sapphire Assassin?” Shade grinned.

“Same reason I talked to Arkillo of the Sinestro Corps, Bleez of the Red Lantern Corps, Glomulus the Orange Lantern Construct and later Larfleez the Orange Lantern, Munk the Indigo Tribe member, and Saint Walker the Blue Lantern.” Guy seemed to choke.

“A Sinestro Corp, a Red Lantern, and the Orange Lantern?” Hood nodded. “Why?!” Guy shrieked, and Shade turned to the team.

“You didn’t tell them.” He stated, rather than asked.

“Figured it might still happen here.” Tidal answered anyways.

“Can someone please answer Guy?” Kyle asked, and Hood sighed.

“There’s a reason I’m called _White_  Hood.” Shade took a breath and a ribbon green light started swirling around him, then a ribbon of blue, then yellow, indigo and orange followed, then red and violet. Hood grinned at the shocked looks and let the light fade away as his White Lantern outfit covered him.

“A White Lantern…” Hal whispered. “How…?”

“It’s a long story.” Hood smiled slightly. “But yeah.” He released the power from his ring and landed on the ground.

“Why are you here?” Martian Manhunter asked, and Hood shrugged.

“Partially because of, you know, aliens from our universe invading yours is not a good thing, partially because ever since I mastered the Red Ring I’ve been a bit of a vengeful asshole to people who trick me and try to lock me up in a cage, and partially because you have several people from my universe who need to get back.” He grinned at the assembled heroes.

“What day is it there?” Red Robin asked, and Hood turned to him.

“Saturday, it’s date night so you better hurry up shrimp.” Hood pointed a finger at the teen and the team laughed.

“How’d you find us?” Kâsita asked and Hood rolled his eyes.

“Your father. He was building a machine to take someone here to retrieve you when I got back on world with the energy readings I had taken from Sector 814. He realized that it was dimensional energy to the same universe that you had been teleported to and sent me on my way," White Hood shifted from foot to foot impatiently.

“I guess this is it,” Kryptonite said. “We’re going home.”

“Finally,” Kâsita grinned.

“You guys have everything?” Hood asked and the team gave confirmation.

White Hood turned and nodded at the Seven before wrapping a white band of light around each of them and pressing a button on a watch like band around his wrist.

They disappeared in a flash of white light.


	7. Home

 “Talking regularly”

‘Talking through Coms/Intercoms’

_“Talking through the Mind link”_

 

**Young Justice Universe – The Watchtower: Large Meeting Room**

The large group appeared on a stage in a burst of white light.

“Baby bird! Eaglet!” Suddenly Nightwing was hugging the two Bats, and Kyle grinned as he released the energy on them.

“M’gann!” Martian Manhunter hugged his niece.

“Kaldur’ahm!” Aquaman laid hand on his honorary son’s shoulder, not that Kaldur’ahm had any idea of that title.

“Bart!” Flash was hugging the youngest Speedster while Lightspeed was grinning next to them.

“Cassie!” Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl were hugging as Troia laughed nearby. Superman nervously stepped up next to Kryptonite.

“Hey, uh… I’m visiting Ma and Pa tomorrow in Smallville, would you like to come with me? Ma makes the best pie.” Superman grinned nervously as Kryptonite looked at him with wide eyes. Slowly, the younger of the two nodded.

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I’d like that.” Superman’s grin turned happier as he drew the younger man into a hug.

“I’m so sorry for how I treated you,” he whispered. “You never deserved that.” Kryptonite smiled as he pulled out of the hug.

“Well, well, well,” a robotic filtered voice came from behind Kyle. “Looks like everything turned out okay.” Kyle grinned and turned around, coming face to face with a red helmet.

“Yep,” Kyle grinned. “Are you supposed to be up here?” He asked, and the male shrugged.

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” Kyle laughed.

“Let’s go, oh great Red Hood. Before some rookie hero sees you and attacks you.” Kyle reached out and laced his fingers with Hoods before pulling him out of the room and to the teleporters. They only faintly noticed Nightwing, Kâsita, and Red Robin following after them.

 

**Young Justice Universe – Gotham City: Wayne Manor (Batcave)**

“Recognized: Red Hood B13. Recognized: White Hood B28. Recognized: Nightwing B01. Recognized: Red Robin B20. Recognized: Kâsita B27.” A mechanical voice rang through the cave and there were several shouts as people rushed down the stairs, up the stairs, and through the corridors to get the reception room.

“You’re back!” Terry cried, jumping into Shafira’s arms.

“Yeah, we’re back eyas,” the girl said as Jason pulled him from her arms.

“Welcome back, kitten,” Selina ruffled Tim’s hair affectionately and laughed as he swatted her hand away. The group of Gotham heroes split as Bruce walked forward before pulling his two children in for a hug.

“Now, I’m sure Master Timothy and Mistress Shafira would appreciate a home cooked meal and some sleep.” Alfred, ever the voice of reason, stated as he swept in. “Go on and get changed, all of you, and I’ll get started on a quick dinner.” The two dimension traveling teens grinned as the large group slipped out to change. “Welcome home, Tim. Welcome home Fira.” He whispered with a secretive smile as he swept out of the room.

 

**Justice League Universe – Gotham City: Crime Alley**

Batman jumped down from the roof and into the small alley, Wonder Woman floated down slowly.

“This is it?” She asked. “The place of ‘your greatest failure?’”

“Yes. This is where my parents were murdered.” He murmured. “This is also where I met Jason.” He pulled four flowers from his belt and laid them down.

“Flowers have meanings, right?” Wonder Woman asked after a moment, and Batman nodded. “What do these mean.”

“The Aster is for my mother, it means Elegance and she was the most elegant person I knew. The Snapdragon is for my father, it means Graciousness and Strength, because that’s what he was. And Daisy and Daffodil are for Jason. The Daisy means Innocence and Purity, along with Loyal Love, while the Daffodil is a sign for Rebirth and New Beginnings.”

“How Poetic, old man.” A mechanical voice called. “I’ll admit, I expected you to come alone.”

“We need to talk.” Batman said, and Red Hood laughed.

“Talking? That’s what you’re doing now? Wow, how effective is that strategy?”

“Last week we got visitors from an alternate universe,” Wonder Woman cut in. “They mentioned the Red Hood of their universe.”  
  
“Jason, is that you?” Batman asked. Red Hood stilled, which Batman took that as a confirmation. “Jason, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, I let you die. I should have been there, been better.” Batman’s voice cracked, and Red Hood started laughing harshly.

“Is that what you think this is about? You letting me die? I don't know what clouds your judgement worse, your guilt or your antiquated sense of morality. Bruce, I forgive you for not saving me. But why, why on God's earth... Why is that damned clown still alive!”

“Jason…” Batman murmured.

“Ignoring what he's done in the past. Blindly, stupidly disregarding the entire graveyards he's filled, the thousands who have suffered, the friends he's crippled. You know, I thought... I thought I'd be the last person you'd ever let him hurt. If it had been you that he beat to a bloody pulp, if he had taken you from this world, I would've done nothing but search the planet for this pathetic pile of evil, death-worshiping garbage and then send him off to hell!” Red Hood screamed at him.

“You don't understand. I don't think you've ever understood.” Batman took a step and Red Hood took two back.

“What? That your moral code just won't allow for that? It's too hard to cross that line?” He mocked.

“No! God Almighty, no. It'd be too damned easy. All I've ever wanted to do is kill him. A day doesn't go by that I don't think about subjecting him to every horrendous torture he's dealt out to others, and then... end him. But if I do that, if I allow myself to go down into that place... I'll never come back. I can’t, I’m sorry.” Batman confessed, looking away from Red Hood.

“Why? I'm not talking about killing Penguin or Scarecrow or Dent. I'm talking about _him_ , just him. And doing it because... because he took me away from you.”

“He almost did, Jason.” Wonder Woman stepped forward. “God he almost did. It took all of Superman’s strength to keep him up on the Watchtower while Nightwing and I tracked him down. Then I had to pull the idiot bird off of the damn clown so he wouldn’t kill the bastard.” Red Hood sucked in a breath.

“No. No, you’re lying.” Red Hood’s voice cracked and he pulled off the helmet. “You’re lying!” He screamed and shoved at her, she didn’t move.

“When have I ever lied to you, Paidí?” Wonder Woman asked, grabbing his hands in hers. “Please come home.” She whispered.

“I’m not the same person I was, Theía.” He whispered back. “I’ve killed. I’m not going to stop killing. Some people can’t continue to live, not if the price is the lives of innocent people. I’m going to protect my city.” Wonder Woman smiled at him.

“You’re forgetting that I’ve killed too. We’ll work something out, Paidí. We always do. Besides,” she grinned flippantly. “There are enough heroes. Maybe we need a few outlaws.” Jason gave a strangled laugh and hugged her.

“Thank you for being here, Theía.” He whispered, and Wonder Woman smiled.

“I will always be here for you, Paidí. Now, do you have any other plans for tonight?” She asked him, and he shook his head. “Okay, let’s get you back to a safe house, okay?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Hey, B, Joker’s in an abandoned apartment building on the corner of fifth and main.” Jason grabbed his helmet and put it on before firing a grapple and taking to the rooftops, Wonder Woman following him.

“Welcome home, Jaybird.” Batman smiled at the Daffodil. “Now to pick up Joker and look into Tim Drake, Helena Bertarelli, Stephanie Brown, Harper Row, Cass Cain, Damian Al Ghul, and Terry McGinnis.” He fired a grapple line and took to the rooftops, heading in the opposite direction of Red Hood and Wonder Woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN
> 
> So, Paidí means Child, and Theía means Aunt, both are Greek.
> 
> So, this is so very short okay. If you're here because I updated today, go back and read from the beginning because I changed so many minor things I don't even remember half of them. 
> 
> Thank you, all of you who have been here since the beginning, on the story that i have since deleted. 
> 
> I might make a sequel, or a bunch of One Shots based in these two universes, I don't know. 


End file.
